No es el Típico San Valentín
by Sakudepp
Summary: Una historia corta que trata de San Valentín pero un poco diferente, espero que lo lean y les guste... AHH! Y FEliz San Valentin a todoss!


Los personajes de esta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin animo de lucro.

Si les gusta dejen sus coments, a mí me gustó mucho jeje ^^

Una semana antes de San Valentín, Escuela Furinkan.

-Chicos, chicos, ¡SILENCIO!- gritó la profesora Hinako.

El silencio reinó en toda la clase y ésta comenzó ha hablar:

-Bien, como todos sabeis falta una semana para San Valentín, y este año el director y yo hemos decidido hacer algo diferente- dijo emosionada.

Todos los alumnos miraban con cierta preocupación como el director de la escuela Furinkan entraba en la clase tocando su ukelele.

-"clin, clin", así es alumnos de la escuela Furinkan, éste año haremos algo diferente por el día del amor, ¿srta Hinako?-

-Como todos sabeis la tradicción en Japón es que ese día las chicas le den su chocolate al chico que les gusta, y en el día blanco éste le devuelva el regalo a la chica-

-Pues bien queridos alumnos, éste año ser el día de San Valentín al revés- dijo el director.

- El día de San Valentín al revés?- preguntaban perpejlos los alumnos.

-Sí , éste año serán los chicos los que regalaran a las chicas por San Valentín, y las chicas a los chicos en el día blanco-decía emosionada Hinako.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisono la clase.

_Sí y además ese día no abrá clases, vendremos al colegio, pero para celebrar el día del amor, JAJA , "clin, clin"-

-"En menudo lío se ha metido Ranma"- pensaba Akane mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su prometido.

Éste, que había estado durmiendo, se quedó en estado de Shock cuando escuchó la "genial" idea que habían tenido los profesores para éste año. Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre ha Ranma se le había olvidado en casa la comida y le pidió ha Akane si podía compartir la suya. Se sentaron a comer a la sombra del árbol de siempre.

-En menudo lio te has metido, ¿no, Ranma?- dijo Akane.

-No se a que te refieres- decía Ranma tratando de disimular.

-Me refieron a San Valentín, ¿a cual de tus "otras prometidas" vas a regalarle?, ¿o lo harás a las tres?, si es así gastarás mucho jeje-reía Akane.

-Ellas no son "mis prometidas" y no pienso regalarles NADA- decía un enfadado Ranma.

-Bueno ayá tu, no es que me importe mucho, yo almenos me he librado éste año de que critiques mi chocolate-

-Más bien dí que yo me he librado de morir intoxicado por él-dijo riendo.

"PLAF", Akane golpeó ha Ranma con su mazo y se marchó del lugar dejando a éste solo.

Y llegó el día de San Valentín.

Poco a poco la escula Furinkan fue llenandose de sus alumnos. Todo el colegio estaba decorado con corazones de todos los tamaños y colores, y tenían puesto de fondo una melodía pastelosa. Akane y Ranma llegaban en ese momento como siempre juntos.

-Que horterada- dijo Akane con una gota de sudor cayendole por la frente.

-y que lo digas- decí a Ranma con el rostro pálido.

El director los reunió a todos en la sala de actos, y les dió una charla sobre como se vivía este día en otros países. Una vez terminada la charla de tres horas, el director animó ha los chicos para que dieran sus regalos. En ese momento una avalancha de chicos corrian en dirección ha Akane y la rodeaban.

- ¡Acepta el mío!-

-¡ No el mío!-

- ¡Akane te amo!-

-yo esque... no puedo...-decía una sonrojada Akane.

Ranma al ver la escena, corrió hacia Akane, apartando a todo el que estaba a su lado, le cogió la mano y la sacó de ayí . Se escondieron tras unos arbustos.

-Tss,¡que pesados!, no se que le ven a ésta marimacho- maldecía Ranma.

- ¡Baka! que estoy aquí -dijo golpeandole.

-Ay, Ay, Ay ¿así me pagas lo que he hecho por tí?- decía Ranma enfadado.

- ¿Qué se supone que has hecho por mi? ¡BAKA!- dijo enfadada.

- ¡Ah! perdona no sabía que te gustase estar rodeada de esos tios... y sus regalos-

-Y no me gusta, pero menos me gusta que me estés llamando marimacho todo el tiempo- le dijo soltandole la mano (que aun la tenian unida)y cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo siento, perdoname, sabes que digo las cosas sin pensar- trababa de disculparse Ranma mientras le volvía ha coger de la mano para que lo mirase.

-Bueno... vale- dijo sonriendole.

Ranma se qudó embobado son su ronrisa, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-Oie, Aka...ne yo quería da..ar...- no terminó de hablar cuando sintió como la rueda de una bicicleta lo golpeaba tirandolo al suelo.

- ¡Nihao airen!, Shampoo venir por su regalo de San Valentín- dijo la amazonas.

- ¿Qué regalo?, yo no voy a darte nada Shampoo- decía enfadado mientras se quitaba la bicicleta de encima.

-No ser tímido airen, tu llevar a Shampoo a cenar, dar su regalo, y pedir en matrimonio- decía mientras abrazaba a Ranma.

Akane, que había estado viendo toda la escena, se levantó soltando la mano de su prometido.

-Yo me voy- dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ranma.

-Por que sobro- dijo marchandose del lugar claramente celosa.

Ranma tardó un par de horas en despistar ha Shampoo.

-"Tengo que encontar ha Akane"- pensó.

Salió corriendo en busca de su prometida, al cabo de un rato la vió rodeada de dos chicos que trataban de darle sus regalos.

- Venga aceptalo Akane, por favor solo es un regalo de San Valentín- decía uno.

-Es que no lo quiero- dijo Akane tímidamente.

-Ya la habeis oido- dijo Ranma poniendose a su lado con gesto protector.

Los chicos al verlo se fueron resignados.

-Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda, podía sola, vete con Shampoo- dijo molesta.

-Si claro, con lo que me ha costado quitarmela de encima- dijo Ranma.

- ¿si?, pues parecias muy agusto con ella entre sus brazos-

-Eso es que tu con tus celos, ves cosas donde no las hay- dijo Ranma.

- ¿Celos yo?-

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Ranma paró su puño, y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

-Akane- dijo muy serio- yo quier... dar...- tartamudeaba.

- ¡Akane Tendo, sueltas tus sucias manos de mi Ranma!- decía Kodachi mientras lanzaba artilugios de gimnasia rítmica en dirección a la pareja.

- ¡Otra vez no!- Ranma soltó ha Akane y salió corriendo con Kodachi detrás.

_"AhnSS (suspiro), ya me imaginaba que el día iba a ser así "- pensó .

Akane recogía ya sus cosas, Yuka y las demás le habian dicho que la espetaban en la entrada, habian quedado en ir al cine, esí que se encontraba sola en la clase, cuando un mal trecho Ranma abrió la puerta y cayó al suelo.

-A ka ne-

- ¡Baka!- se acercó a el y le ayudó ha incorporarse, lo sentó en su silla- ¿fue Kodachi no?-preguntó.

-Si, y Shampoo, y Ukyo-

- Ukyo?, no la he visto hoy- dijo Akane.

-Pues estaba, te lo aseguro, por cierto ¿vas a algún sitio?- preguntó Ranma.

-He quedado con Yuka y las demás para ir al cine- dijo Akane.

- ¿Al cine?, ¿hoy?, ¿no puedes ir otro día?-

- ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa hoy?- preguntó curiosa.

-No... nada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado.

En ese momento la puerta volvió ha abirse y entró Ukyo.

-Ran-chan, ¿dónde te habías metido?- decía ésta dirigiendose hacia Ranma.

-Ranma, me voy, recuerda, película- decía Akane mientras se iba.

-" ¿película?, ¿qué abrá querido decir?"- pensó Ranma.

-Ran-chan, oie ¿no querrás darme algo?- preguntó en un intento de coquetear con Ranma.

-Lo siento U-chan, pero creo que todo eso de San Valentín es una tontería, no compré nada- dijo Ranma.

-¿ni para Akane?- preguntó Ukyo.

La pregunta de Ukyo le cogió por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ya veo, no necesito que me digas nada más, lo entiendo...- dijo Ukyo.

-Lo siento, U-chan, me tengo que ir- se disculpó y salói corriendo en busca de su prometida.

Akane por su parte, cuando iba camino de la salida se topó con Kuno.

- ¡OH! mi diosa con alma de tigresa, acepta ésta estatua mía tamaño real como muestra de mi amor hacia tí - decía un Kuno emosionado.

- No gracias Kuno- dijo Akane.

- No seas tímida Akane Tendo, ven a mis brazos- decía mientras corria hacia ésta para abrazarla.

Akane de una patada mandó ha volar por los aires tanto a Kuno como a la estatua.

-Chicas podemos irnos ya- decía Akane ante las absortas miradas de sus amigas.

Después de unos 10 minutos andando llegaron a la cola de las taquillas.

- ¡Akane-san!- la llamaba Ryoga que aparecía en ese momento quien sabe de donde.

- Hola Ryoga, cuanto tiempo, ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó Akane.

-En Osaka, creo..., te traje ésto- le daba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Akane acercó sus manos para poder cogerlo, pero en ese momento llegó un Muss cegato y abrazó a Ryoga creyendo que era Shampoo.

- ¡Shampooo!, ¡Mi queria Shampooo aceta mi regalo y mi amor!-

- ¡Yo no soy Shampoo, ponte las gafas cegato!- decía Ryoga intentando soltarse del abrazo de Muss.

Akane vió como sus amigas entraban al cine y se despidió de Ryoga, olvidando el regalo de éste.

Ranma corria en dirección al cine intentando escaparse de las otras dos locas que corrian tras el. Akane que lo vió , cogió de la mano a su prometido y lo metió en la sala. Una vez que Ranma recuperó el aliento, lo acompañó hasta sus asientos.

-Ranma, no sabias que venias- dijo Yuka.

-En realida está huyendo y este es un buen escondite, ¿verdad Ranma?- dijo mirando a su prometido.

-Si.. mas o menos-dijo sonrojado.

La película comenzó, era una comedia romántica, elegida por las amigas de Akane.

-"Por lo menos estoy mejor aquí , que fuera con esas locas"- pensaba.

Ranma, el cual no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, se quedó mirando embobado a su prometida.

-"Que guapa es cuando está tan tranquila"- pensaba éste.

Akane que notó que la observaban, se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Ranma. Se quedaron un rato así , en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro. Ranma podía verse reflejado en los ojos chocolate de Akane y ésta estaba perdida completamente en la mirada azulada de su prometido. No sabian cuanto tiempo había pasado, el sonrojo era más que evidente. Algo gracioso tuvo que pasar en la película, pues de repente, toda la sala comenzó a reirse de una forma escandalosa. Ésto provocó que los dos se sobresaltaran y siguieran mirando la película. Ranma por un momento, en la oscuridad de la sala buscó la mano de su prometida y la agarró. Ésta al sentir el contacto se sonrojó y se volvió para mirarlo. Ranma tambéin muy sonrojado, la miró y le sonrió.

Una vez terminada la película, todos salieron de la sala, Akane y Ranma se despidieron de las demás y se fueron camino a casa aun cogidos de la mano. Llegaron a casa, cenaron con su familia y se fueron a dormir. Cuando todos se hubieran dormido, Ranma subió al tejado, y lo recorrió hasta llegar al cuarto de Akane. Abrió la ventana y entró , se acercó a la cama de ésta y se sentó en el borde.

-Akane, despierta- la llamaba Ranma.

-mmm...ra..¿Ranma?-dijo Akane.

-Siento despertarte Akane, pero tenía que darte algo- le dijo.

Ranma cogió la mano de su prometida y con las suyas le puso algo alrededor de su muñeca.

_Fe..liz Sammm Va..lentin A...Aka..ne- dijo tartamudeando.

Akane se acercó la mano para poder ver que de su muñeca colgaba una pulsera de plata que en un estreno de ésta tenía un gracioso perrito con un corazón que decia: "I love You", no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-gracias Ranma... me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendole.

Ranma totalmente rojo, y mirando para otro lado decía:

-me alegro, en cuanto lo ví pen...sé en ti..., bueno me voy ya ha dormir- dijo mientras se dirigia a la ventana.

-Buenas noches Akane- dijo.

-Buenas noches Ranma- respondió Akane.

1 mes después.

Al volver de la escuela Ranma y Akane se dirigian hacia su casa. Akane llevaba en su muñeca la pulsera que le había regalado Ranma, jamás se la quitaba.

- ¡Ranma espera!- decía Akane.

-¿qué pasa Akane?-

-¿sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó.

-no se.. ¿lunes?-

Akane sacó una cajita envuelta y se la dio.

-Feliz día blanco Ranma, y tranquilo, no lo hice yo, lo mandé ha hacer expresamente- decía sonrojada.

Ranma abrió el paquete y sacó el chocolate blanco en forma de corazón que en cuyo centro ponía "ai shiteru", al verlo Ranma se quedó en Shock y miró como Akane segía andando tan tranquila hacia su casa. Corrió tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda, obligandola a detenerse.

- ¿Cómo has podido tardar tanto en contestarme?- le decía mientras la giraba para poder mirarla a sus ojos.

Akane no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreirle y lo abrazó.

En ese momento sobraban las palabras...

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS!

FIN.


End file.
